Team Rocket Tales of Love
by Crazy4TR112
Summary: Tales of romance, drama, and maybe some humor. Each tale ends with a cliffhanger and the ending will only be revelaed in the Epilogue.
1. Tale One: Girls In Love

Tale One: Girls In Love

  


"Ooh, look at him."   
Annie, Jessie, and Ivy looked over at the studly waiter walking past their table.   
"Break me off a piece of that..." Jessie muttered.   
Annie chuckled. Ivy took a sip of her cool lemonade, shaking her head at their remarks. Jessie reached over and tousled Ivy's hair.   
"We makin' you uncomfortable, oddball?"   
Ivy coughed and looked at her.   
"What did you call me?!"   
Jessie smiled.   
"Calm down, hun."   
"Yeah, you know she's only kiddin' ya."   
Ivy relaxed.   
"All right."   
Jessie clasped her hands together under her chin.   
"What's it like, V?"   
Ivy raised an eyebrow.   
"What?"   
Jessie rolled her eyes.   
"You know..."   
Ivy shrugged.   
"I don't know. I'm a virgin."   
Jessie sweatdropped.   
"No, sweetie...not that..."   
"Then what?"   
Annie chuckled.   
"I think she's referring to being attracted to girls."   
Jessie nodded. Ivy tapped her fingers on the table.   
"Oh...well, it's the same feeling as being attracted to guys, just the feeling's towards the opposite sex."   
Jessie closed her eyes.   
"I don't know if I can imagine that..."   
Ivy looked down at her drink. Jessie opened her eyes.   
"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it. I just...I...I can't..."   
Ivy smiled slightly.   
"You don't have to explain, Jessie. I understand. Your feelings for guys are strong and you can't imagine feeling any other way. I don't expect you to understand my orientation...."   
"...and I don't expect you to understand mine," Jessie finished.   
Ivy nodded.   
"Exactly." 

~*~ 

Ivy entered the quiet apartment. She shrugged off her winter jacket and hung it on a chair. She sighed, falling back into a chair.   
Sakura had gone to visit her parents for the holidays. She had felt bad about leaving Ivy alone...but it was probably for the best.   
Her parents were very close-minded.   
Ivy smiled inwardly, glad for having such accepting parents.   
"Poor Sakura..."   
She wished Sakura's parents could be more like hers.   


~~~~~ 

Mr. and Mrs. Robins had plans for their daughter. From the time she was born, they hoped their little girl would grow up to be an excellent student and have the looks of a model. They hoped she would meet her dream guy, marry him, have kids, and raise a family. Sakura had grown to be a very lovely young lady. She was bright. But she could never keep a steady boyfriend, and around ninth grade she stopped dating. When she dropped out of high school to join Team Rocket, her parents weren't too happy. But they got over it. She was still smart and had her good looks. That dream guy couldn't be too far away. 

~*~ 

"So Sakura. Your partner, what's his name?"   
Sakura looked up at her mother.   
"My Team Rocket partner?"   
Mrs. Robins nodded.   
"Yes. What's his name?"   
Sakura fidgeted.   
"It's uh...I-Ike. His name is Ike."   
She nodded.   
"Oh. Is he handsome?"   
Sakura sweatdropped.   
"Uh...yeah..."   
"Nice? Funny?"   
Sakura smiled. She could answer that truthfully.   
"Oh yeah. On both accounts."   
Mr. Robins grinned.   
"Does he have a girlfriend?"   
Sakura facefaulted.   
"Dad..."   
Mrs. Robins chuckled.   
"Oh, he's just joking, honey."   
Sakura smiled weakly.   
"Oh, okay."   
"Are you two dating?"   
"..." 

~*~   


Sakura pulled the soft blankets up to her chin. She sighed, slightly frustrated. She loved her parents to death...but they're just so...so.... homophobic. They just wouldn't understand the special feelings Sakura had for Ivy...and that Ivy had for her. Sakura wasn't sure they would ever talk to her anymore if they knew.   
Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes. She blinked, trying to force them back. She and Ivy had talked about their future...they wanted to get married. Of course, they wouldn't be recognized by the state, but the minister at the church Ivy went to said she would glad to marry them. Sakura and Ivy were discussing the possibility of adopting a child. They were unsure of whether or not the adoption agency would allow the two of them to adopt a kid...and if they wouldn't, Sakura offered to go to a sperm bank.   
Sakura chuckled. Ivy hadn't been too fond of that idea...   
"Oh, Ivy..."   
Sakura allowed her tears to flow freely. She wanted desperately for her parents to be involved in her child's life.... but they probably wouldn't want to know the child's name. Sakura sobbed into her pillow so the sound would be muffled.   
"Sweetheart?"   
Her mother sat down beside her. She stroked her hair.   
"What's wrong?"   
Sakura wiped her tears away.   
"Oh...It's nothing...I just miss Iv--Ike, I guess..."   
Mrs. Robins smiled knowingly and hugged her daughter.   
"Oh, it'll be all right. You'll see Ike soon enough. You should have brought him with you."   
Sakura shook her head.   
"No....no, that wouldn't have been a good idea..."   
"Don't be silly. Of course it would've. We would love to see him."   
Sakura started to cry again.   
"No, you wouldn't...."   
"Now, Sakura. What's wrong with you? You're being ridiculous. Your father and I had been looking forward to seeing your partner."   
"You wouldn't have if--"   
"Sakura, dear, what are you talking about?"   
Sakura sobbed.   
"It's about Ike.... there's something I didn't tell you..."   
"Well, what is it? Is there something wrong with him?"   
"Ike's a she!"   
Mrs. Robins stared at her daughter, blankly. Sakura looked into her eyes, awaiting her response.   
"...Sakura...I think you need to lie down."   
Sakura felt herself crying again.   
"But---"   
"No buts. Lie down."   
Sakura did as told, crying silently. Her mother stood and leaned down to kiss her forehead gently.   
"Sleep tight, honey."   
Mrs. Robins left the room, closing the door behind her. 

~~~~~ 

Ivy propped her chin on her gloved hands and smiled, watching Jessie and James dance. Oakley tapped her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to face him. He smiled and extended his hand.   
"Care to dance?"   
Ivy laughed softly and placed her hand in his. Oakley walked her out to the dance floor, and took her other hand.   
Christmastime was Ivy's favorite time of the year. She loved the snowy nights, the shopping, the mistletoe, and most of all the Christmas Dance.   
Ivy and Oakley danced at arm's length, singing along silently as "Under the Mistletoe" played. Ivy smirked.   
"Speakin' of which..."   
She nodded towards a doorway. Oakley looked in the direction out of the corner of his eye. Annie was standing under the doorway. A bright sprig of mistletoe hung over her. Ivy nudged Oakley.   
"She's waitin' for ya."   
Oakley grinned and winked, heading over to her. Ivy chuckled and went outside on a balcony. She put her hands behind her head and looked up at the starry sky, humming. She sighed. Her eyes were itchy...she wasn't that used to wearing eye shadow. Jessie and Annie had insisted that she wear make-up for the dance. She touched her lips gently; making sure her lipstick didn't need re-applying.   
"RING-A-DING!!! DING-A-DING-RING!!!"   
Ivy opened up her blue purse and pulled out her cell phone. She held it up to her ear.   
"Hello?"   
"I-Ivy?"   
Ivy blinked, slightly concerned at the sad tone of her partner's voice.   
"Sakura? What's wrong, girl?"   
Sakura released a small sob on the other line.   
"Ivy...I need you to come and get me..."   
"Right now?"   
"Yes. Right now, please.."   
Ivy glanced down at her attire.   
"Could I have a few minutes to change?"   
Sakura didn't say anything.   
"Sakura?"   
"Yeah...you can change. Then come get me, Ivy..."   
Ivy nodded.   
"All right, love. I'll be there soon..."   
"Thank you..."   
Ivy hung up and put her cell phone.   
"Hmm…. I wonder why...."   
She shook her head and went back inside to tell either Annie or Jessie she was leaving. 

~~~~~ 

Sakura sat on the couch, her bags beside her. Mr. and Mrs. Robins stood nearby, talking quietly. Sakura's eyes were still red and puffy from crying. Mr. Robin kneeled down in front of her.   
" Sweetheart...I don't understand..."   
Sakura looked at him.   
"I'm sorry...I just...I have to go back for awhile..."   
"But...Christmas..."   
"I'll be back...maybe...or you could come visit me for Christmas..."   
Mrs. Robins walked over.   
"Yes, that would be nice. We could see Ike."   
Sakura sighed.   
"Mom...."   
"KNOCK KNOCK!!!"   
Sakura looked up at the door. She got up and opened it. Ivy stepped in. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater. She still had her lipstick on. Mr. and Mrs. Robins looked at her.   
They all stood in an awkward silence.   
Mr. Robins coughed slightly.   
"Sakura, introduce us to your friend."   
Sakura looked at Ivy.   
"Mom, Dad.... this is..."   
She took a deep breath.   
"...This is Ike."   
Ivy raised an eyebrow and looked at Sakura.   
"Huh?"   
Her parents stared at them blankly.   
"Wha-what?"   
Sakura sighed.   
"I told you two...that my partner's name was Ike...that my partner was a guy...Well...I lied."   
Sakura placed her hand on Ivy's shoulder.   
"This is Ivy. She's my partner."   
She paused.   
"My Team Rocket partner...and…."   
Ivy shook her head slightly, her eyes telling Sakura not to go on.   
"...And my lifetime partner, as well..."   
Mr. and Mrs. Robins remained silent.   
"Mom and Dad...Ivy and I are in love...we...we're going to get married by her Unitarian minister..."   
Mrs. Robins sobbed. Sakura allowed her own tears to flow.   
"…And we're going to spend the rest of our lives together...and adopt a child...and raise our family...."   
Ivy looked at Sakura sadly.   
"...We want to do that...and…and I want you to be a part of our lives..."   
Mr. Robins was staring a hole through the wall.   
"Please...please say that you'll be a part of our lives...of our child's life.... please...."   
The room remained silent and still, except from Mrs. Robins' sobs and Sakura's silent tears.   
  


End of Tale One   



	2. Tale Two: Wedding Bell Blues

Tale Three: Wedding Bell Blues

  


"Annie...you look stunning. Almost as stunning as me."   
Annie looked at Jessie.   
"Thanks, girl..."   
Jessie raised an eyebrow.   
"Something wrong?"   
Annie shook her head.   
"No, no. Nothing's wrong."   
"Good. This is your day! Smile!"   
Annie managed a weak slight smile. Jessie smacked her shoulder softly.   
"Come on! What is that!?"   
Annie chuckled softly and smiled bigger.   
"Better...but let me a REAL smile!"   
Annie grinned.   
"THAT'S more like it!"   
There was a knock on the door.   
"Jessie!? You're needed in the sanctuary!"   
Jessie nodded.   
"Okay! Thanks Mondo!"   
She turned to Annie.   
"Keep that smile on! It's your wedding day!"   
She rubbed her shoulder with her knuckles.   
"See you out there."   
Jessie turned and went out the room, closing the door behind her. Annie let her grin fade. She sighed and sat down on the couch. She traced the lace on her gown silently. 

Oakley adjusted his tie, smiling. James and Meowth stood on either side of him. James grinned.   
"Nervous?"   
Oakley shook his head.   
"Nope!"   
James smirked.   
"Excited?"   
Oakley nodded.   
"You know it!"   
Meowth smiled.   
"Course ya are! Dis is da big day. Time for ya ta tie da noose!"   
James smiled.   
"You mean the knot, Meowth."   
Meowth shook his head.   
"Nah! I mean da knoose!"   
Oakley chuckled.   
There was a knock at the door.   
"James! Meowth! Get your butts out here! You're needed in the sanctuary!"   
"Yes, Jessie!"   
James and Meowth patted him on his shoulders.   
"See you out there, buddy."   
"Practice your vows."   
Oakley nodded and gave them a thumbs up. They saluted and left the room. Oakley closed the door behind the door and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair.   
Truth was, he was nervous. Very nervous. He was starting to get cold feet.   
Oakley lay down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He knew Annie was the one...he loved her...but he didn't love the thought of commitment. He had never liked committing to things. And this was a BIG commitment! He had a habit of always backing out of things he said he'd do, he broke promises. But this was different. Marriage was a sacred thing, to him and Annie. He just didn't thing he could settle down like that...and he didn't want to risk ruining something so important. 

Annie forced herself not to cry, or else her mascara would run. She exhaled a shaky breath. This was a big step for her to take...and for Oakley to take. She wondered if he could handle it. How many girlfriends had he been through in the past year? Four, five? He had started going out with Domino, then Annie. Then, he went with Ivy for a few weeks. Then, Annie again, and Misty. Then, he went with Summer. He had been pretty serious about her. He almost proposed to her...but he didn't. He proposed to Annie...and she had accepted. Whether that was right or not, she didn't know. 

Oakley closed his eyes. He thought back to when he first got the idea of proposing to Annie. He thought it would be fun. A big wedding, big party. The wedding night, the honeymoon. That's as far as his mind went. He never even thought about the care and compassion it took in a loving relationship. He never thought about having children or raising a family. He never thought about the money it took to raise a family. But he was thinking about it now. All these thoughts swarmed in his head and he realized this wasn't just some fun game. Marriage is a tangled, complicated web. And he just got himself stuck in it. 

Oakley was a wild boy. Annie knew this. He wasn't one for settling down with one girl and raising a home. He would much rather party all night with a whole bunch of girls at some club or bar. He wasn't the marrying type. So why did she say yes to him? Was she not thinking straight, blinded by the thrill of him proposing to her? Did she think she could change him? Annie wasn't quite sure why she accepted his proposal. She loved him, of course. She knew that. But even her love wasn't going to tie him down. Not Oakley. You'd have to kill him to get rid of that wild animal spirit. 

Oakley looked over at the clock. It was almost time. He should be getting into place right about now. He sighed and sat up. What was he going to do?   
  
Annie stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She should be out there, ready to walk down the aisle. But did she want to? 

Oakley started for the door and stopped. Was this the right thing to do? Was he really ready to settle? 

Annie's hand touched the doorknob and she froze. Did she really want this? Did Oakley? 

What to do?   
  


End of Tale Three   



End file.
